


圆

by e_e_void



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_e_void/pseuds/e_e_void
Summary: 就办公室啪啪啪的ABO故事。





	圆

Graves把最新一份文件摊开，这时办公室大门被轻轻敲响。

“Percy，还没能走？”

还穿着正式西装礼服的Newt自门边探进半个脑袋询问道。一个纸醉金迷的夜晚，MACUSA所有职员都去参加宴会，留他的恋人可怜兮兮地伏案处理公务，孤身一人。

“还差把法案核对一遍。劳烦你得等一会。”Graves将最新批改好的报告放在左上方，罗列整齐，他反而问起Newt的情况，“怎么这么早回来？你是宴会的主角，退场这么快？”

为了庆祝抓到一代黑魔王以及顺利营救出部长这两件喜庆事，MACUSA今晚特意举行盛大的庆功宴，全体出席。本来Graves作为话题人物必须参加。但这些天来他实在受够同僚的关怀，以及下属同情的目光，更勿论群众“堂堂Alpha竟然被一个Omega营救”的窃窃私语。他能做到蔑视这种争议昂首阔步地走在路上，但若像溜猴一样出场被宾客指指点点，则另当别论，秉持Alpha的一点自尊，他以身体抱恙这个理由推辞了。

“我最近做了很多噩梦。Grindelwald对我的影响残留至今，现在都没缓过来。我是一个病患，我需要清静的环境不被人打扰。”彼时刚刚将一个黑巫师拷问到痛哭流涕并表示好好做人、连掏出魔杖的动作都自然流畅的安全部部长这般理直气壮地对Picquery瞎扯淡。

年年入不敷支的MACUSA一大原则是物尽其用。于是主席体贴地说：“既然这样，我们也不能强迫你，刚好Grindelwald之前冒充你批改的所有文件需要人重新核对审查，就麻烦你了。”说完派人将体积壮观的文件山搬到部长办公室，Graves也落得他人言笑晏晏相谈甚欢，自己从早干到晚、独自艰苦奋斗的凄凉下场。

Graves怨气冲天地咒骂Grindelwald卑鄙地把所有无原则维护巫师利益的条例乱改一通时，看来远在名利场周旋的Newt也并不好过，神色苦不堪言。某种意义上，他们是一对苦命鸳鸯。

“主席让我上台发言，谈点轻松的、不那么严肃的话，于是我对大家讲了一个蝾螈的笑话。”Newt边说边闪身进屋，顺手关上门，“没有一个人笑，除了Tina……她还是因为“没有一个人笑”而笑，我只好换个话题，神奇动物与人类性别分化的不同性征，然后冷场了，结果没有人再愿意搭理我……虽然东西都很好吃，”他走到Graves身边，他最亲爱的避风港，“但你不在，也没什么意思，我便来找你等下一起回去。”

Graves皱起眉头，几乎不用想象就能猜出恋人遭遇何等特殊的对待，“我的过错，你不该应付这个。”他暂时放下笔，干脆地说道，“下次再有，我陪你去，或者两个人翘掉。”

Newt应承地笑了笑，唇角弯曲的弧度将先前的不快扫荡一空。他看看办公桌上小型的魔法暴露等级时钟，指针正指让人放心的绿色，又看看墙上美国各州地图，深浅不一的颜色表示巫师密集程度，他安静地做着其他事打发时间，等Graves做完工作一起回两人的家。

Graves下笔很轻，不拖沓地潇洒，笔尖擦过纸张的声响几乎细不可闻，室内陷入空前的安静。

Newt喜欢这样，只有两个人，没有群聚的喧闹，更不会有人用好奇研究的眼神打量他。与他习惯性躲闪不同，Graves对话时常常直视他人以示尊重，瞳孔是非常漂亮的黑色，却没有咄咄逼人的感觉。而刚才宴会上两三个男性Alpha或贪婪或惊奇于英雄是如此面貌的露骨眼神——一个穿着剪裁贴身，举止唯诺，不适社交的Omega——让Newt很不舒服。

在这段常人难以理解的恋爱关系中，Graves总会给予他最大分量的尊重，不是一个世人认知中Omega理应得到的东西，而是同样是人类身份的平等的款待。而这份罕见的敬重落在旁人眼里不免认为皆因Graves亏欠于Newt，毕竟安全部部长把拯救美国魔法界的神奇动物学家强制标记了这等小报消息传得沸沸扬扬。

说起来你可能不信，是Newt先动手的。

起初他在Theseus的耳提面命下定时喝下Beta伪装药剂，日子一久这个粗线条的马大哈也差点忘记自己是个Omega，逗留在美国的一周，那可是相当长的一段时间，可以发生很多事，比如找到一位安全部部长，聊一聊人生，畅谈下未来，顺其自然地谈一场身心合拍的恋爱，糊里糊涂地滚到床上去，又比如做到一半，血脉贲张蚀骨销魂的一刻，发情期突然来了。

而安全部部长紧要关头及时刹车，卡在高潮即将来临的一瞬，不上不下，爱岗敬业地保护身下人的人生安全，以及他自己的人身安全（Theseus的恶咒不是闹着玩的）。

看在梅林的份上，Newt就不能有一刻让他省点心吗？！

“你是一个Omega？”Graves咬着牙一字一顿、重重地问道，努力压制欲火不让自己滚烫的物体戳刺太深，略显干涩的地方起初需要借助润滑剂，现在已经汹涌地自动分泌出情色的汁液，湿度正好，只要轻轻一动就能顺利进到最深处，完全地契合。

Newt的眼睛湿漉漉，仿佛浸了沸腾的热水。他喘着粗气回答：“啊、对、我是。”估计嘴里都不知道自己在说什么。

第一次发情期，一切的感受都是未知而隐秘的，他不知道视线模糊如此厉害，连晃动的人影都看不清楚，他不知道快感来临如此频繁密集，连一秒的暂停都难以忍耐，他不知道Graves的气味如此好闻，连午夜的白兰都不及万分之一，他甚至不知道怎么呼吸。他只想要更多的爱抚和触碰，手臂几近渴望地攀绕上恋人的脖颈，本能地寻求一个吻。

交合处挤压更深，Graves几乎要为此呻吟出声。他扬起脖子，用手卡住恋人战栗的动作，竭尽所能避开Newt的渴求，喉间涌上数百句怒斥苛责Omega的轻率胡来，可在看到Newt泫然欲泣的模样，姜黄的头发粘附在他的脖颈，紧紧相贴的粘腻感使那些语句悉数软下去。

“你别动。”Graves压低身子，视线和Newt齐平，望进他眼里，“我退出去。”话音未落他狠狠咬上爱人潮红的后颈，浓烈的信息素注入晕热的血液，齿间隐隐透着血丝，泄愤似的力度让Newt指尖颤抖，但也享受到前所未有的凌虐快感。

咬痕标记起了作用，Graves注意到Newt不再剧烈地发抖而是略害羞地低下头，双方都冷静一点才敢松开口。硬物完全退出的那一刻起到反效果，常年野外爬摸滚打的神奇动物学家立即翻过身，手法熟练动作灵活，一瞬间体势逆转骑乘在恋人身上，两人视界颠倒，光裸的臀部压迫在热度与硬度皆十分满的性器上，难耐地磨蹭。

狡猾的神奇动物学家，多年风里来雨里闯刀尖上舔血的历险，让他懂得怎么去最大化利用身边的优势。

Graves毫无防备地落入Omega的圈套，眼睁睁看着Newt的黑影笼罩在他身上，仿佛从此牢牢笼罩他的一生，挣不脱逃不掉。

Newt居高临上地俯视自己势在必得的猎物，Alpha的气味熏得他头脑晕乎，呼吸粘腻湿滑。炙热的空气绞紧成沉甸甸的一团，令人窒息，他突如其来地俯身吻上去，仿佛天真的孩童吮吸甜滋滋的糖果。两人先前分离失去的热度又重新缠上，他无章法地乱吻着脖颈、脸颊、胸膛甚至是手掌，哆嗦着开口：“Percy，标记我，现在。”声音怯怯，语带恳求。但没有一丝迟疑或犹豫。

接下来无论是因过高的快感尖叫不断还是因欲望得不到满足呻吟不停，这些都由不得他主导。

因为恋人过分得可爱，安全部部长的安全防线被击溃，标记了个彻彻底底。

Graves是一个有责任有担当的人，诚诚恳恳地肩负起Alpha的职责，然而事后说是Newt坑他的都没人信。

Newt就这么把后半生草率且轻率地交出去，过程只有嗯嗯啊啊的交流以及不可描述的十八禁画面，十分具有Newt特色，做决定从不会思前想后仔仔细细斟酌一番，至关重要的发情期也由着本性胡闹，也怪不得Theseus从性别分化起果断让他伪装成一个朴实无华、没什么特色的Beta，千叮咛万叮嘱，也没防住弟弟给人投怀送抱。

也幸亏那个人是Percival，但又怎么偏偏会是Percival，收到信后Theseus又是庆幸万分又是愁眉苦脸，想到勾肩搭背多年的好友一本正经地喊他大舅子的场面内心一阵恶寒，最后他面无表情地往回信里扔下一大堆恶咒，寄给美洲大陆。

 

时间在一条接一条的法律批阅中过得悄无声息。

Graves翻过一页纸，快速地浏览法规细则，目光一直没离开过手头的公务。空气不知什么时候传来的粘腻腻味道让他有点心浮气躁，就像春天野蜜蜂争相采摘的花蜜，甜丝丝的，熬制成品质上乘的糖浆又腻味过头……

等等？

他立即醒神，抬头看向Newt所在的方位。

他的恋人歪在墙边，半边身体脱力地倚靠墙撑着，灰绿色的眼睛水雾氤氲，他用手背狼狈地擦掉，外套早就被脱掉扔在地面，白色的内衬被拉扯得凌乱不堪，他整个人处于慌乱且无序，下身的瘙痒让腿脚发软，耳尖眼角这些不易察觉的细节泛着不正常的红潮。

“Percy……”他涩涩开口，厚厚的唇瓣掀动，声线嘶哑得厉害。他咽了一口唾沫，嫩红的舌头在唇角一勾，就将Graves晦涩不明的目光遥遥勾了过去。

房间早已被甜腻的信息素盎然充斥，Newt不是一个迟钝的人，他能够迅速发现热带丛林中蛰伏的毒蛙，也能捕获数百位巫师才能制服的囊毒豹。他遇见种种意外，数次侥幸逃过灾难，对于厄运淡然处之坦然接受。人生的突发事件总不会跟你提前打招呼，发生的理由也无从追溯，它只会挑最破坏气氛的时机，杀你一个措手不及。

眼前的迹象再也明白不过，Graves冷静地看着，灯光的阴影落在他的眉宇颧骨，乍看尤为沉稳，笔尖长时间搁在纸上渗出一小片黑色，如黝黑的瞳孔深不可测。

Newt慢慢地眨眼，就像当初告诉Graves其实他是一个Omega一样的表情：泪眼朦胧，颇为乖顺，唇齿颤抖，活跟受谁欺负了似的。这次声音总算不那么沙哑，他近乎苦笑着无奈地说出现状，尾音的呜咽仿似刚断奶的小奶猫发出般，细若游丝又饱含乞求。

“Percy，我的发情期提前一个月了。”

 

关于Percival Graves，你需要知道的一点是，他是一位工作认真负责到变态的工作狂。每一位Graves都爱岗敬业，热爱祖国土地，多年来投身心于建设一个民主自由公正法治的北美魔法界的伟大事业，高尚的情操以及职业操守仿佛与生俱来。而Percival Graves继承衣钵，将祖先的优良传统发扬光大，年年拿MACUSA最佳员工奖，全勤奖没落过一次。巫师界崇高的声望与尊敬都是他一步一个脚印，凭借头脑的睿智和追求完美的强迫症一点点积累起来的。

Graves喜欢井然有序，事情尽在把控中，不容易出差错。工作最重要，因此他一旦开始办事，哪怕天塌地陷任东西南北风，也不能阻止他沉迷工作。MACUSA津津乐道的事之一便是当初从阴暗潮湿的地窖抬出半死不活的Graves，安全部部长吊着半条命，一见到有人，第一句话问他的全勤记录还算数吗。一旁的Tina被这敬业程度感动得热泪盈眶，含泪说放心吧部长，Grindelwald帮你打卡了，一天不落。就是估计全勤奖会很悬，有人匿名举报你故意请Grindelwald代上班。

身心受创，Graves发出痛苦的呻吟，有东西还该死的压到他大腿的伤口。他咬牙望去，一个姜黄色头发的成年Beta男性一把揪起刚才趴在他大腿的黑乎乎毛绒绒物体——一只极度贪财的嗅嗅。男人先是冲嗅嗅警告几句不要随便抱有钱人大腿，然后笑得一脸阳光灿烂地对Tina说刚刚Picquery主席咨询我今年最佳员工选谁好，我向她推荐了你，除了你我想不到其他人选。

Graves顿时两眼一黑，晕死过去。

Graves的人生大抵从那时候开始分水岭，前半生工作排得整整齐齐、满满当当。后半生硬生生塞进对Newt Scamander的爱意，越来越多，它不听指挥任性妄为，跳脱的感情与沉着的理智有时不免撞在一起，难以取舍。

Newt总能打破他的所有周全与从容，再信誓旦旦地表示问题没那么严重我会想办法，然后又莽莽撞撞跑出去，真心解决的诚恳样又让你实在生不起气来。

对于Alpha而言，发情期是一件值得欢欣鼓舞吹口哨的开心事，是一件将Omega吻到酥软舔到眼角发红操到哭不出来就能解决的事，何况男人四十如虎，发情期则如虎添翼。

但对于Graves而言，正在工作的Graves而言，这个选择无异于你妈和女朋友落水了你先救谁。

Graves转念思考几秒。他自认公私分明，绝不假公济私，于是坦然开口。

“Artemis, come here.”

Alpha的声音仿佛从遥远的天堂传来，比平时低沉，带着些暗哑，平白添上蛊惑的意味，每个单词发音的吐息仿佛舔过他每一寸神经，酥麻蚀骨，Graves什么都没做，只是说了一句话，Newt就快要坏掉，前面硬得发痛，后面软得流水，毫不怀疑放任不管不消片刻便汇聚成一片水洼。

没时间细究Graves竟忍心让一个发情期的Omega主动，Newt急躁地走过去，步态不稳，行走的力气全靠渴望结合的本能费力地撑着，甚至感觉有液体在淅沥沥地流下，凉丝丝的湿意沿着大腿一路蜿蜒至小腿肚。

走到几十厘米的距离腰腿彻底无力，心神一晃差点直挺挺地跪在地上，好在Graves立刻伸手扶住他，整个身体索性顺势往Graves早已准备好的怀里跌撞过去，Newt把自己狠狠埋入胸前，手指压在肩膀，深深地大口呼吸，好汲取一点理智，沉沦在情欲中的急色模样让Graves也气息不稳。

Graves轻而易举地将Newt抱在怀里，让他坐在左侧大腿上，左手环住腰好不让能掐出水的身体往后倒下去。他把掌心贴在对方发烫的额头上，温度还不至于神智不清。Graves捏住Newt的下巴抬起，开始接吻，任何一场灵魂相交的性爱都从接吻开始。唇舌激烈地绞缠，Graves技巧高超，深谙法式的精髓，绕着舌尖绕圈似地舔吻，用煽情的方式柔柔地舔舐齿列，宛如灵巧的指尖滑过钢琴的黑白键。

这份享乐顺利而漫长，Graves边咬住爱人乱动的舌头，边拉开Newt西装裤的拉链，那里已经完全勃起，修长的手指不具侵略性地覆上去，揉捏刮捻地套弄，很快开拓出Newt喉间舒服的呻吟，唾液顺着鲜红的舌尖从唇部流露出来，又很快被吸吮干净，呈现一种如梦似幻的情色。

第一次高潮来得温和，轻浅的感觉就像滩边的蓝色海浪拍打脚踝，Newt的心神随着洁白的浪花飘摇。Graves松开嘴唇，一口叼咬在后颈的腺体表面，Newt发出一些微不可闻的哼音，不由闭上眼，一股股热流从腿根无休止地涌出，邀请更深层的探秘。他难耐地就着底下坐着的大腿蹭两下。

Graves的手里还残留着Newt的精液，白浊裹夹着皮肤的热度，缓缓滴到两人的衣服上，散发出淫靡的气息。Newt顿觉不好意思，小声念清洁咒的时候，却被按在唇上的指尖阻止。

Graves没有说话，似笑非笑地看着他，俯身替Newt舔掉唇瓣由指尖沾到的几点浊液，然后将那些手指放进嘴里，一根根缓慢地吮吸、旖旎地舔舐，柔韧的舌头暧昧地滑过每个指关节，优雅细致仿佛德古拉吸食血液，不放过一点一滴，眼神温柔似清晨的薄雾，润物细无声，动作介乎情欲与性感之间，恰如其分。

Newt呼吸困难，耳朵嗡嗡作响，他觉得，他的Alpha的勾引技巧恐怕连世界上最妖艳放荡的Omega都自愧不如。他凑过去，两人舌尖重新短暂地勾缠在一起，呼吸的热气两相交融，分离时拉出欲断不断的银丝。温热的手掌悄然爬上大腿，隔着薄薄的衣料摩挲发烫的肌肤，又痒又热，Newt主动稍稍分开酸软的双腿，方便接下来更深入的探索。他几乎可以预见到接下来一场粘稠但绝妙的感官盛宴。

然后Graves收回右手，重新拿起被冷落许久的羽毛笔，继续看文件，美人在怀一桶信息素淋满身还能安之若素。

欸欸欸欸欸欸？？？！！！！

刚刚到底发生了什么？？？

Newt整个人还陷在方才美妙的触感体验中，一头雾水，“Per、Percy？”

Graves眼也不抬，“这是最后的文件，明天还要交给Picquery过眼。”他凉薄地解释，声音和语气都是标准的恪守准则，“等我一下。”说着他将下巴压在Newt瘦削的肩膀，就势咬一口腺体以示安抚，还体贴地帮他合拢大张的双腿。

Newt霎时整个人怔愣住，满腔炙热沉入万丈寒冰。

他处理过无数发情期的动物，经验老道，还利用过这一点逮捕毒角犀回箱子里，有时还要绞尽脑汁撮合濒危动物交配。它们大多缺少等待的耐心，一嗅到雌性荷尔蒙气息立即卯足劲扑上去，不顾雌性的挣扎，简单粗暴地压着对方就开始交配。Newt深知性欲的可怕，怎么也料不到今天会遭受同等程度的折磨。他并非没有耐性，无数个日夜蹲守动物都咬着牙熬下来，只是发情期若一开始置之不理姑且还能忍住，尝到一点甜头后不免贪得无厌，靠那零星半点回味吊着更折磨人，Graves把话说一半的精髓演绎得透彻淋漓，不挑明地暗示，隐藏在表皮之下的Omega特性全被勾出来。

“不能、不能等一会吗？”Newt低姿态地请求，百年难得一见地对情事迫不及待。

“不行。”Graves高姿态地否决，千年难得一见地拒绝邀请，他不紧不慢地在纸上批注，仿佛上面列举的条例法案更有意思，安稳如钟。

Newt身心绝望得坦然，从未想过有一天他会嫉妒一支羽毛笔，只因它夺取所有注意力，在他的Alpha手中稳稳握着——方才那双手也是这般强而有力地握着他的下体，食指精准地按在兴奋点上，拇指屈伸地刮着外皮，配合得天衣无缝，没有哪一个角落没被照顾到，两三下就搅得汁水淋漓。

Graves抚弄阴茎的手法越来越熟练，Newt绝对是主要原因，当然并非两人做得多的缘故，而是经常发生裤子都脱了Graves提枪正要上，然而Newt一听到箱子闹出的动静，暗叫不妙，泥鳅一样抽身下床，毫不犹豫提裤拉链，风一样溜进皮箱，动作那叫一个利索无情，加隆都不扔一个。

Daddy话都来不及喊一句，憋到充血，气到郁结，折腾多几次命都少几年。如今风水轮流转，股缝间流出的透明液体止不住淅沥沥往外淌，Omega的天性让Newt身下的穴口叫嚣着被抚摸被舔舐被插入被撞击被捅穿……总之怎样都好，他想要，只想要。Newt总算尝到如出一辙的痛苦滋味。

电光火石间，伴随着汹涌的情潮突破临界点，Newt全程掉线的神智也恍然开窍。

“Percy，你是不是故意的？”他几乎是喘着气问出这句话，脚尖紧绷地蜷缩，神经阵阵酥麻。

“什么意思？”Graves慢悠悠问道，眼睛流转宛如黑曜石融化。

“就是……”Newt支支吾吾半天，一时找不到合适的语句，能进行对话已实属不易。甜酱的香味弥漫在空气中，对快感的渴望和折磨的痛苦趁虚而入，他眼眶湿润，哆嗦着去抓Graves的左手臂，紧紧缠上，仿佛抱着最后一根浮木，“……现在这样。”

“嗯？”Graves不解地挑眉，“工作对我很重要，Artemis，”他装不知情的同时也展现情人体贴的温柔，额头亲密地抵着Newt的，嗓音暧昧地压低，“等一会就好，现在忍耐的可不是你一个人。”分开时又抬手轻轻拨开Newt潮湿的刘海，次次举动击中要害，得心应手。

这番辩解无辜到令人发指，报应姗姗来迟，Newt惨兮兮地望着Graves，心情复杂如同当初发现嗅嗅在珠宝橱窗里大摇大摆伪装成一个展示道具。很多时候他拿Graves没辙，正如Graves也拉不回他，但这次，Newt彻彻底底被惹急了，一切倒又说不准。

关于Newt Scamander，你需要知道的一点是，他是一个典型Omega性格却又游走在Alpha边缘的Omega，个性颇为复杂迷人，他有大众认知的好脾气，逆来顺受，说难听点一副软骨头。但你若因此就以为Newt好欺负就大错特错了。

用血亲Theseus的话来形容，“什么？Newt好欺负？你跟我说一个上战场跟一只乌克兰铁肚皮斗智斗勇的巫师好欺负？一个用吃人脑的蜷翼魔作为武器的巫师好欺负？别把Omega不当回事，我们Sacmander可以怯懦，却绝不软弱。我敢打赌他要狠起来没有谁斗得过。兔子急疯也会咬人，别本末倒置，他容易受欺负，不代表他好欺负，他不喜欢社交才躲避人群，不想伤害你才忍着伤痛，他才是一直在让着你！！”

一句话总结，千万别惹Newt Scamander，从他不顾反对选择人迹罕至的职业道路便可窥见一斑，上一个敢轻视他的巫师——大名鼎鼎的Grindelwald现在还蹲在监狱里种蘑菇，逮捕黑魔王时Newt用的还是可耻的背后偷袭手段。神奇动物学家看似平实乖巧的外表下有一个深不见底的深渊，里面蛰伏着一只躁动的巨兽，随时蓄势待发。

由此来看普通人都不适合Newt，也难怪只有同样不寻常的Graves能入了他的眼。

既然你不来我就上，主动勾引对于Newt没有什么心理障碍，他可以为了让毒角犀回到箱子旁若无人地跳求偶舞，自然也能为了解决自身欲求使劲手段引诱对方，何况那本来就是他的Alpha。Newt深吸一口气，拿出直面囊毒豹的魄力与不达目的誓不罢休的狠劲，他重心后倾，直接坐到颇有份量的硬物上，磨蹭过沉睡的轮廓，试图带起Alpha性欲。Graves身体一僵，察觉到Newt的意图，面容平静，看不出多少情绪，又继续埋头工作。

Newt把这无声的信号理解为默许。这是一场进攻与防守的拉锯战，率先溃不成军的那方为输家，而胜者将得到将这场性爱节奏与时机的绝对主控，不论位置处于上或下。

坐在大腿上使Newt低头便能观赏Graves微微敞开的领口时隐时现的肋骨线条，宛如山峦起伏。两鬓、眉角、、眼睫、唇边，每一处盛满岁月的地方稍稍弯腰都能轻易吻到。地理位置十分有利，他咬着手指无端犯难，感觉Graves哪一处都有隙可乘，可又难以攻破，防守滴水不漏。

在Graves身上你很难找到Alpha遵从欲望的本性的蛛丝马迹。他一反人类天性，行事严谨审慎，言谈永远有所保留，性生活似乎与他绝缘。禁欲是他的代名词，Alpha信息素都包裹在密不透风的着装里，行走时荷尔蒙坦荡地泛滥在空气中把人迷魂七荤八素而不自知，道行深厚到令人发指。

他不一定让人干柴烈火，但一个眼神，一句话，一个动作，或仅仅环绕的气质，总有些地方撩拨起你内心的欲望，悸动不已。他就是有能耐，把人撩得欲火焚身，丢盔卸甲躺地上而自己定力十足、无辜悠然地隔岸观火的能耐。

Newt把滚烫的嘴唇贴上空气中裸露的脖颈，那里凉冰冰，温度稍微中和，亲吻乱糟糟地落下。他不能任性地吻唇或眉眼，他不能影响Graves工作，这是底线。Graves也不觉得碍事，微微往后仰，方便Newt上下。整个空间充斥着浓郁的甜味与不太沉稳的呼吸声，Newt的手掌放在肩膀，发麻的手指渐渐收紧，舌头伸出从下颌一直舔到锁骨，无师自通地撕扯脆弱的喉结，再磨蹭轻咬，仿佛很喜欢那里，他的动作很乖张，却很克制，有第一次做这事的羞赧，挑逗的方式都带着青涩的味道。

但这无济于事，Graves依然没有任何急切的表示，至少不似Newt失去控制，仿佛任何或大胆或含蓄的调情手段在他阅尽千帆的眼里不值一提——他的确有这个资本。如果不是注意到包裹在深色的西裤里的性器轮廓曲起，有了勃起的征兆，Newt几乎要怀疑Omega勾引Alpha无往不利这一说法。

他的身上还穿着衣服，他们的身上都还穿着衣服，显然Graves不打算那么快脱，Newt一点也不介意帮忙。Graves衣着永远该死的无懈可击，容易使人催生破坏这份完美的念头。

Newt调控下紧张的呼吸，开始解开衣扣，一颗，两颗，三颗……在第四颗时被Graves突然制止，Newt瞪他，然而湿漉漉的情欲促使眼睛看上去没使劲。

“等等，”Graves开口，让Newt不免噤声，合欢爱欲的场景下，简单的语言仿佛都成为一种挑逗的侵犯。他把Newt松垮的黑领结轻而易举地解开，在一片热潮中握起指尖泛红的手，拿到唇边吻了吻，没有任何情色意味，“我认为应该先脱你的？”贴在耳边的声音低沉磁性，恍惚有种被操干的错觉，引发Newt一连串脊椎到尾骨的战栗，主动权转眼间又重新回到Graves手上。

Newt脑子发懵，他大大低估Graves的自制力，衣服姑且扔在一边不谈，做这么多过了这么久（实际才几分钟）他早就凌乱崩坏，不知廉耻地臣服，Graves倒好，合着一个Omega，还是发情期的Omega对这个男人毫无吸引力，镇定信手拈来，一切尽在掌握中，还能冷静地让他先脱衣服。Newt不由感觉又委屈又憋屈，他真的被逼急了，抱着最后一次机会奋力拼搏的赌徒心理，忿恨咬上Graves的耳尖，贪婪如同树下的狐狸叼咬乌鸦嘴里掉下的那块肉。

这番意外的举动让Graves挑眉，倏然呼吸一滞，因为Newt伸出舌头，小心地包裹住上端的软骨，紊乱的鼻息温热地喷进耳道，舌尖沿着耳廓的线条一路往下舔舐，入侵，吹气，咬住充血发红的耳垂。。在Newt不懈的开发下，那里很快变得如他底下的后穴一般湿润柔软，沾满粘腻的口水。这明显已经超出Newt的承受极限，眉眼低垂，满脸通红，身体发抖，仿佛他才是被反复顶弄的那个。

但他成功了，Graves有那么一瞬，差点就要把笔一扔，把Newt压在文件上用老二狠命操干，让他只能哭泣着求饶。

Graves松开一直扶着Newt的左手，惩罚到此为止，他意识到是时候需要做点什么泄欲，否则他也难以保证失去引以为傲的理智。“抓住我，扶稳了。”他对Newt命令道。

闻言Newt抬起大半个手臂搂住脖子，被汗水湿透的衬衫很快被解开，露出大片绯色春光，Graves的手一刻不停，立刻向下入侵到腰腹，隔着布料抚摸他敏感的腰胯。愉快来得突然且细碎，Newt喉咙深处溢出细小的呻吟，宽厚的手掌贴着臀部顺势往下一扯，内裤坠着宽松的九分裤便落在光裸的脚踝边，堆在地上。

做这些的同时，Graves眼睛没离开过一行字，手上的笔飞快地在存疑处标记。不得不说，自打认识Newt，他从此很难一心一意，听年终报告开个小差计划今晚和Newt吃什么，审理神奇动物管理法案时偶尔算下离Newt回美国还剩几天几分几秒，Graves一心二用的技能堪称炉火纯青。

按照记忆的位置，他把左手覆上湿淋淋的穴口，用粗暴的力道揉了揉，蹂躏出一汪水，羞耻的淫液从闭合不住的穴口潺潺流出，宛如汁液饱满的果实。身体此时敏感至极，Newt趴在Graves的胸口前喘息，当那只手缠绵悱恻地在大腿内侧柔韧的软肉间翻腾，仿佛被施了肉欲的魔法，不足以登上极乐的顶峰，Newt却被抚摸得节节败退，顿生魂飞魄散感。

温热的指尖不遗余力地戳弄着穴口周围薄嫩的软肉，并不急于探索淫靡的隐秘地方。Newt被搓弄得眼角发红，他把脸埋在Graves肩上，小小地咬一口，无声地催促他动作快点，身体稍稍往下一沉，手指正好抵在入口，圆润的指甲盖不偏不倚刮过内壁最外围，Newt不由低低地啊一声，又是一阵浪潮的痉挛。现在仅仅在边缘徘徊，下面就控制不住地泛滥成灾。他不敢想象进去以后会是怎样的景象，以及怎样的快乐。

食指贴着柔软的肉壁真真切切地滑入，穿刺的动作能听见清晰的水声，似乎寂寞地等待已久。绵绵不绝的出水口被暂时堵住，仅有零星半点透明液体沿着虎口滴落，仿若石缝间流出一小股清泉。做爱这么多次，Graves太清楚哪个位置最要害，对潮汐的掌握熟稔于心，他浅浅地抽送指节，又狠狠地送往艳红的深处刮蹭。收放自如，张弛有度，捻转碾压，硬生生将内壁撑开一圈，肠壁有生命般贪婪地吸吮，逼Graves不得不慢下节奏。退出时指腹狡猾地在凸出的软肉上勾了勾，蹭得狠了，Newt一下被顶得手脚发软，攀着Graves的肩膀的手委顿地滑落，无力地抓扯衬衫。深埋体内的手指虚虚地停顿一会，好让他适应酸胀的舒爽，又继续下一场酣畅淋漓的折磨，毫不留情地加快碾压那点，顶弄出断断续续的色情哼音。Newt头脑混沌，腰肢小弧度地摇晃，配合抽插的律动，双腿徒劳地夹紧身下的手掌来回轻轻磨蹭。真要命，前面没得到一点照顾，他却快要被一根手指玩射了。

其实还是不够的，远远不够。他不能尽情地亲吻他的爱人，不能全身心投入，不能得到最渴求的某个灼热湿滑的器官。他们的爱情总是有很多很多的不能，似乎从一开始就注定伴随忍耐与抚慰。他也知道Graves的用意，把里面提前弄松软了更方便等下径直插进。然而在那之前，只能先靠这一部分饮鸩止渴。

Newt感到足够的煎熬，Graves撩拨他，挑逗他，给予他能力最大范围的满足，就是不更近一步。而这样不上不下的情况，因为度秒如年看起来还要持续很久。

 

「……在联邦国任何州或任何属地内，凡在当地捕捉神奇动物或私下圈养、以任何形式售卖或购买，均予以禁止。」

终于核对完最后一条法令，Graves在末尾签上自己的名，甩手把笔和卷轴扔到一边，动作急促且粗暴。他抽出一直埋在Newt体内的手指，里面方才已经高潮过一次，穴口抽搐地吞吐大量Omega的甜蜜汁液，Newt一个激灵，背脊张成漂亮的弓，他看向Graves，精疲力竭，全身颤抖，Alpha侵略性的气息早已渗透每一个毛孔，凄惨可怜的模样。

“好了？”他小声地问道，口干舌燥，声线粘稠，几乎走音。整个人仿佛从水池里打捞上来，眼泪混着汗水沾湿每一根睫毛。

“好了，抱歉再等我一下。”Graves说，他用魔法把批阅的文件重组归类，然后顺便把桌面早已凉透的咖啡杯、预警钟、国会宪法等等之类的物件放到远处，挥杖的动作透着温柔，也藏着暴风雨前的平静。他并非保留最后一丝理智（那无用的玩意早就被丢弃），只是披着冷静自若的皮囊久了，某些惯性行为深入骨髓。更何况唯有事前工作做足，才能肆无忌惮，不是吗？

Graves收起魔杖，他抬起Newt酸软的腿夹住他的腰，形状姣好的臀瓣在一只手掌里托着有一下没一下地揉捏，另一只手去擦额头细腻的汗，指尖碰上刘海的那刻Newt卯足劲低头撞上，就势狠狠咬一大口，Graves的唇瓣渗出丝丝血迹。他用手背草草擦掉，神色带着无奈的笑意，他想他已经清楚感受到Newt等待已久的焦躁与不满了。

论忍耐谁也不比谁少半分，Graves的西装裤羊绒布料俨然出现明显的湿痕，传递过来的温度和鼓起的弧度足以让人躁动。Newt是一位不折不扣的行动派，他气喘吁吁地拉下裤子拉链，等不及Graves，决定自己动手。他略显粗鲁地褪下碍眼的衣物，粗壮勃大的器物直接弹出来，抵在Newt的小腹上，硬得发胀，顶端流出的水划过一道淫秽的痕。Newt用自己的轻蹭过，表皮摩擦引起电击般的酥麻感，他呼吸不稳地抬头，递给Graves一个眼神。

Graves默契地将手穿过腋下稳固Newt的身体，将一切暂时交付爱人手里。Newt小心地维持着平衡感撑起，通红的穴口对准紫黑的阴茎，才刚刚碰到入口，更多液体孟浪地喷出，将底下的昂扬浇灌了个彻彻底底。这太过了，Newt哆嗦着缴械投降，四肢软下去的那刻Graves眼疾手快地抓住他的手臂，整个人摔到他身上。在那一瞬间Graves借势滑进去，粗大火热的肉刃粗暴地贯穿向外翻起的嫩肉，直接捅进淫靡湿润的洞口，擦出一片灼热的绛红。

饥渴的后穴立即紧致地咬住入侵者，贪得无厌地吞食每一寸鼓动。后处撕裂的爆炸感、情欲终于得到满足的刺激感让Newt很想尖叫出声，血液都在沸腾，但紧接被Graves仰起头吻住，唇齿激烈啃咬溢出的津液混着尖叫悉数收入口中。他们的心跳得很快，隔着薄薄的胸膛相互应和节拍。

硕大的柱身卡在舒爽的地方，它还试图往里挤，肠道生涩地痉挛，Newt恍惚中抬起腰夹紧腿，想换来更深入的极乐，晕热的吻结束后，他把头压在Graves的肩膀上，低低地呻吟。Graves保持着抱住他的姿势没做多大的动作，下面仅仅进去小半截，他要耐心，等瑟缩的肠道适应。

“太大了。”Newt吊着半口气，半死不活地开口，语气不知是抱怨还是享受。他的Alpha的尺寸向来傲视群雄（第一次做爱还差点进不去只能腿交），每次进入都需要慢工出细活的扩张前戏，幸而发情期跳过润滑剂这一麻烦的步骤省不少事。

“……你太紧了。”Graves也差不多忍到极限，这句可不是床第情趣，无论做多少次，Newt依然如处子紧致，夹得他生疼，但吸附力绝佳，像是孩童吮吸拇指一般不知餍足地吸食饱满的冠状沟部分，Graves被夹得又疼又爽，他用手指去摸稍显红肿的穴口，没有一丝褶皱，惨兮兮地完全被撑开，却柔软潮湿，这个体位更多依靠下位者，“放轻松，接受它，你能做到的。”Graves耐着性子诱哄，手沿着背脊起伏的曲线缓缓游走，给予怜惜的安抚。

无论从哪个方面看，Newt绝不是一个合格的Omega，纤细羸弱的漂亮身体，吹弹可破的白嫩肌肤，性暗示极强的魅惑眼神，风情万种的天然媚态，以上这些Omega的典型性征他全都没有，唯有纤细的骨架得以挽回几分颜面，但皆被后天栉风沐雨的生活磨出的强壮肌肉掩盖过去，行事带着股干脆利落，倒陡生几分Alpha的帅气。

他真心爱护每一个生物，却不爱惜Omega的身体，遗留众多疤痕，是他无名事业的证据，称不上残缺的美。Graves用指腹去探查，不可避免地久久徘徊在伤疤之间，它们的边缘粗糙，凹凸不平。大部分伤口都愈合消失，留下些丑陋的，棕粉的疤痕融入皮肤一部分，每一条都如蛇龙盘桓。唯有Graves从他的不完美看到许多无人知晓的美好。是珍宝，是稀有，更是光亮。

Graves的手指轻轻地摸着麦色的皮肤，一脸愉悦的沉迷表情，好像触摸着光滑的白瓷般让他陶醉不已。新生的嫩肉底下神经的密集且敏感，Newt被摸得十分舒服，肌肉紧绷的时候还不明显，但当身体放松下来后，快感从交合的缝隙中溢出来，淹没所有感官。Newt试着往下吞，夹住阴茎漫无章法地晃动，他发现这尤为起效，情不自禁地加大起伏的幅度，摇摇欲坠的腰臀被Graves托在手里。

越往深处内壁愈加收紧，热且软地吸吮硬物。Graves深谙舒服之道，好几次按住Newt的胯骨不让他动，用腰往上攻城略地，狠狠捣弄两下，碾过柔嫩的花心，激得Newt一下破功，将埋在他体内的烙铁绞得更紧。Graves看不太清Newt的表情，许是兴奋或失神，肉体起起落落明灭间，两点娇嫩上下晃动，他当然不可能放过，一口叼咬住面前鲜红挺立的乳首，让它在唇齿间充血发红，舌头灵活地绕着打圈，戏弄着往外拉扯，津津有味地吮吸，如同品尝黑森林上的甜美樱桃。Newt被这样粗粝的刺激搅成一团浆糊，不自知地把另一边被冷落的乳头往前凑，泛红的指尖放过肩膀，深深陷入灰白的两鬓。

Graves游刃有余地享用熟透的红果，边温柔地低喊Newt的名，Artemis、Artemis、Artemis……短短的音节顶在舌尖舔吻，每一声仿佛浸泡过蜜糖。

Scamander、Newt、Artemis，这些都是对Newt的称呼，每一个Graves都喜欢得紧，谈正事时会喊Scamander，熟人面前喊Newt，情动深处时，便化为他一人的Artemis。

这是他的Omega。Graves实在太喜欢，例行盘查时大老远见到他撒腿就跑，追上后若无其事地粉饰太平，谈话时目光躲闪，一旦移开又偷偷注视，个体出动时却沉稳有素，超乎寻常的能力与紧凑的外表大相径庭，临别时磨磨蹭蹭半天，顶着一张快要哭的脸说欢迎以后来英国，不来也没关系。尤其现在的样子——身体染上一层薄薄的绯色，汗水糅合着芬芳的纯粹甜香滚落，因强烈刺激的情潮抛去累赘的害羞，闭着眼睛主动迎合Graves用舌尖戳弄他乳首的频率。

Newt看起来快要到了，喉间嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟被淋上一层可口的糖浆，掺杂着情色的软糯。他双手虚脱地环着Graves，搞不清自己该挣扎着远离换来片刻喘息还是放纵地往下压追求更极致的官能享受，Graves还不停往他的软肋处危险地擦过，耻毛刮蹭过瘙痒的会阴处，下体目标明确，按在他的敏感点上使劲磨。身体突然一阵痉挛，Newt的瞳孔兴奋地收缩，快乐得连面容都扭曲，像个发情的动物。

高潮的一瞬，Newt腰腹都在打颤，脚趾舒爽地绷紧，手指濒死挣扎地在Graves的背部又抓又挠，几欲折断。Graves把脸压向Omega的颈侧，将牙齿贴在腺体上，感受血管的脉动。涣散的瞳孔重新聚焦，Newt好半会才找回知觉，他精疲力竭地低头望着狼狈泥泞的结合处，滴滴答答，全是他一个人流出来的，他都不知道Omega哪来那么多水。发情期总是欲壑难填，而Newt无奈地意识到自己四肢酸软无力，连扭动的力气都没有，现在全靠Graves的肌肉和骨骼温柔地支撑着他的身体，自顾不暇，根本没精力再应付下一波情欲。

经验丰富的Alpha显然比他更懂这点，他把深埋在体内的性器直接拔出，肠道一瞬间收紧，又吸又咬的不甘挽留让Graves呼吸一窒，后穴发出暧昧羞耻的水声，黏稠的热流争先恐后地滴落，Graves当然不可能就这么放过Newt，三根手指紧接插上去 ，Newt发出一声短促的喘息，Graves捏住他的下巴与他接吻，在手指抽插的空隙中托抱起Newt让他趴在办公桌上，宣告绝对主权般将大汗淋漓的躯体压在身下。

修长的手指轻浅地搅弄几下后迅速抽离，Newt本以为下次侵略会换上比手指更硬更粗壮的器官，却感受到一个柔软粘滑的事物，它撬开门关顺利挤进去，仿佛一条滑溜淫荡的蛇，Newt压着嗓子发出破碎的喘息，呻吟都比方才高几个调。这与预想中的不一样，他不免惊疑地转头。

Graves从两腿间抬头，“三次，”他说，象征性地拍了拍肌肉紧实的臀部让Newt放松，“你高潮了三次。不缓缓，等下我担心你会承受不住晕掉。”

Newt倒宁愿晕掉，他窘迫地清楚感觉到Graves的脸蹭在不停打颤的大腿，灼热的呼吸喷在内侧皮肤，下体像雨中舒展的花瓣般饱满，立即兴高采烈地将一浪又一浪花露送出，还没等Newt心理挣扎完，Graves张口把不断喷水的器官重新含了进去，将那块隐秘之地舔吻得滚烫寂寞，掀起又一轮新浪潮。

他将接吻技巧悉数运用于此，温热的唇瓣贴在柔嫩的皮肉，炙热的舌舔过哆嗦的肉瓣，浅浅地刺入，细致地舔掠，小口小口地吸吮，动作缓慢且轻柔，舌尖偶尔稍用力地由里往外滑舔，粗糙的舌面压住外侧那个凸起的部分死命磨蹭，Newt呼吸颤得惶然，必须要调动所有力气才不至于崩溃地求饶或直接溅出更多的水迹。Graves显然不那么认为，他加重力道，宛如沙漠旅人遇见永不干涸的泉眼，狠狠一吸，似欲大口吞食，吸得Newt大脑缺氧，脑髓都要被抽走，不禁夹紧腿，还没来得及喘气内壁又被舌尖搜刮个彻彻底底，唇齿附在穴口深深地用力吸食粘液时Newt眼前一黑，大脑放空，体内抑制不住地分泌出一波又一波透明的淫液，连绵不绝的水流宛如从水管喷出，淅淅沥沥在Graves洁白的衬衫领口沾湿一大片，晕开湿度。Newt的眼睛也一片水光迷离，简直不敢相信这是他的身体。

“四次。”Graves优雅地擦掉下巴的水渍，仿佛刚刚用餐完毕，隐隐带着笑意。

梅林的胡子，Newt恨透Graves，又爱惨他。他捂住充血爆炸的脸，绝望地呻吟，“快点进来吧，拜托。”

Graves拨开肉缝，那里颤巍巍地翕动着，在方才的操干下变得松软动人，能够非常轻松地容纳大尺寸，湿热的Omega粘液形成直白的邀请，赤裸裸的诱惑。他用手扶住Newt酸软的腰，此刻才露出一星半点的急躁，形状鲜明的阴茎熨烫着肠壁的褶皱粗暴地侵入，抵达更深的、舌头难以侵犯的地方，用毋庸置疑的力度要求Newt承受。肠道在尝过阴茎的滋味后，这次连根部都欢欣鼓舞地吃下去。

一被压到办公桌上Newt便失去先前的控场优势，他的身体脱水般瘫在冰冷的桌面，呼出的每一口气仿佛是最后一口气，被动地承受来自后方凶狠的捣弄。滚烫的物体沉沉地抵在脆弱的洞口，撑得内里一丝缝隙也没有，戳刺也不复方才温柔体贴，每一下都不留情面，力道重且狠，每一次都直抵刺激点，速度快到堪称肆虐，Graves在他身上开发出许多崩坏点，每一个都能让他欲仙欲死。

连着折腾数十下，“唔……啊！”Newt再也压不住哭喊，指尖用力到发白，徒劳无用地抠抓着办公桌，整具身体都在发颤，泛起情欲的深红。肉体拍击撞出的水声在寂静中格外响亮，又进又出之间带出许多引人遐想的潮湿。他感觉到Graves趴伏在他耳边，手拨开发丝的动作是与底下的残暴相反的温柔，他轻声说着什么，深情款款地，破碎模糊的语句，Newt被折磨得快感连连，只能捕捉到凌乱的字节。他调动所剩无几的神智去听，听清后只想羞愤地让Graves赶紧闭嘴。

“你今晚来找我，难道不是因为下面痒得受不了，想要我这根深深插进去止止痒吗？”Graves边畅通无阻地大力抽插边用唇舌仔细地舔吻渗出眼泪的眼角，手指围着紧致的外圈一下下搔刮，带来更深的抽搐含吮，“都这么湿了？告诉我，想到我的时候，你下面也会流水收紧吗？”

低沉而厚重的声音温柔地敲在鼓膜，Newt又羞又恼，终究无力辩解，梅林啊，为什么这个常年禁欲的人可以淡定平静地说出这些害臊话？！

显然Graves不仅是位语言专家，更是Dirty Talk的调情老手。挑逗的话语让Newt下面收得更紧，Graves吃不消地低喘口气，压在Newt耳边，舔了舔嘴唇，眸色暗沉，一字一顿慢慢地问道：“要Daddy干死你吗？”

“唔——”连Newt都不知道这到底是回答还是爽利的低哼，意识被嗡嗡耳鸣覆盖，他的肩膀剧烈地颤栗着，甬道绞得死死的，带着痛苦而甜美的期待。

“Mommy，你想要射到子宫里吗？”Graves继续一本正经地问，似乎对此乐此不疲，“要一个孩子吗？我们的孩子。嗯？”

Newt被捅得泪眼朦胧，手肘撑在桌面，脸埋在手臂间，姜黄的头发贴在脸颊上，被汗水沾湿成一缕缕，像是连身体都被操坏了，回答Graves的只有含不住的唾液与汗水。Alpha的分身每一次抽送都把他插出眼泪，丰沛的穴道已然无法再承受一丝半点快感。

“轻、轻点、”Newt破碎地喘息，带着点啜泣，眼眶红红的，里里外外都被操软了，“那里、唔——！不！别动——啊！”他绷直身体，不堪负重地夹紧Graves的腰。完美契合的地方泛出淫靡色情的白色泡沫，他清楚感觉到子宫传来的疼痛，饱受摧残的穴壁因极致的兴奋或痛苦一抽一抽的，躲闪着把入侵者往外推，却因繁衍生息的本能饥渴地迎接Alpha的阴茎，狭窄的子宫口都快被结撑破，痛楚微不足道，很快被喷薄而出的液体冲刷得酣畅淋漓，灌得满满的。

Graves包裹住这快要散架的身躯，不遗余力地摩挲那片敏感脆弱的地方，用湿热的吻安抚气味浓郁的腺体，感觉自己的结慢慢缩回去，“还好吗？”他扶起Newt，阴茎随之滑出体外，浓稠的浊液失去堵塞，欢快地流淌一地狼藉。

“回家。”Newt动弹不得，嘶哑地开口，感谢梅林他的脑子仍试图挽救最后一点体面，“恐怕这次发情会持续很久。”他现在又想黏住Alpha疯狂地无度索取，对于Graves的一切他永远不知餍足，“我们得回家。”

回家真是一个好词。一切的安定与美好，温暖与热烈，千万分之一的可能与百分之百对的人，都包含在这里边。

Graves给两人简单地套回衣服，过程Newt情欲又涌上，好几次丢掉神智，巴巴凑上去任由本能磕磕碰碰地吻他。Graves应付式地断断续续回吻，最后将外套披在Newt身上，抓住他的手臂就要幻影移形，被Newt迷迷糊糊地甩开，手却摸摸索索往下，寻到Graves的手掌，无比满足地紧紧交扣在一起，指缝贴合。

挥动魔杖的那一刻，Graves心里盘算，在那之后，如果还有时间，可以听听Newt讲关于蝾螈的笑话。

 

第二天，Graves衣衫整洁地来上班，Picquery顺利收到如期完成的审阅文件，她随意从小山堆的报告中抽出一份简单浏览，Graves的批阅依旧完美无瑕，只是——

“这里的页脚怎么湿了？”

“应该是昨晚咖啡打翻不小心沾到的。”Graves风轻云淡地回答，动作娴熟地使用一个清洁一新。

“你很少会出现这种疏忽，”Picquery的语气并非办事不力的责备，更多好友间的轻松调侃，“Graves，你以前……”话语卡顿住，她从污渍的颜色忽然意识到什么，“Scamander呢？他还没来？”

“他还在床上，你有什么事代为我转交就好，”Graves再次风轻云淡地回答，并递给上司一份年假申请。禁欲气质的安全部部长眨着他那双迷人的黑曜石眼睛，嗓音柔和地请求，“我需要一个假期。”毋庸商讨的语气，全勤奖？去他的。

“…………”Picquery突然觉得话题到此为止就好。

—— THE END ——

后续：

Newt下楼的时候，Graves早就醒来，他发型考究衣着整齐，有条理地布置早餐，桌上面包表皮烤得黄金油亮，玻璃杯里散发着香甜的奶味。Newt迈着慢步走过去，道了一声早安，睡眼惺忪，懒懒地打一个呵欠。

“早安，Artemis，我帮你把项圈给三头蛇重新戴上了，并告诫他们除非停止打架，他们仍然在抗议不公平待遇。”Graves操纵着餐具平稳落下，“你最近怎么了？睡得特别多，需要到医院看看吗？”

Newt迟疑一下，他站在那里，神色微妙，“就是觉得身体有问题，我昨天去见医生了。我没生病。”他飞快地看一眼Graves，低下头，声音低而轻，为即将宣告的消息而羞赧。

“Percy，我怀孕了。”

Graves怔愣住，悬浮在半空的刀叉失去魔力掉在地上，发出叮铃的清脆声响。

仁慈的露易丝啊，他们即将有一个孩子。他可能是一个男孩，也可能是女孩，双胞胎，或三胞胎什么的。他古灵精怪，大胆调皮，可能继承一颗柔软坚强的心，也可能具备高贵优雅的气质，可能走上与父亲一样捍卫法律的道路，也可能跟随母亲照顾千奇百怪的神奇动物，可能会去伊法魔尼接受无杖魔法的高级训练，也可能在霍格沃茨施展自己的天赋与才华，但无论怎样，有人见到他，一定会说：“看，他就是Scamander和Graves的孩子。”

Graves一下子笑出来，为可预见的未来。他直直走过去，一把抱起Newt，就像结婚时一样将他整个人托起高举在半空中，兴奋地转圈，眼里迸发的光芒喜悦得纯粹。

快乐在耳边呼啸而过，Newt在这样有力的支撑中伸开双手，抱住他开心地吻上去。

**Author's Note:**

> 看来只有把车停在这里才够稳。


End file.
